parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pound Wild Animals and the Legend of the Three Human Kids
Cast: *Cooler - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Nose Marie - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Howler - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Young Whopper - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Collette - Tanya (An American Tail) *Collette's Puplings - Various Mouse Cubs *Florence - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Bright Eyes - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Beamer - Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Reflex - Pops (Regular Show) *Hairball - I.M. Weasel *Charlamange - Pipsqueak (The ZhuZhus) *Bulldog Puppies - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Transformed Bulldogs - Nigel, Mauro, Charlie (Rio series) and Hunter (Storks) *Marvin McNasty - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Lumpy and Bones - Cheezi and Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Jeff and Tammy - Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers) *Sir McNasty - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Arthur - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Digalot - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Adult Whopper - Adult Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Whopper's Niece and Nephew - Antonin and Albertina (31 Minutes) *Big Paw - Chavo (w/Quico and Junior as extras; El Chavo: The Animated Series) Scenes: #Bone of Scone/Opening Credits #"Let's Go to the Pound" #Wild Animal Museum #Mommy Mouse and Mouse Cubs #Hyena Plan #Museum Cleaners #Roar and Bite #Rescue Team #"King of Everything" #"It's All in You Mind" #Out of Trouble #Cave Crew #Mean Machine #Three Human Friends #Setting Traps #Power Restored #Wild Animal Love #Adoption Center #End Credits Movie Used: *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Cinderella 1 (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Regular Show (2010-2017) *Regular Show: The Movie (2015) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *The ZhuZhus (2016-2017) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Storks (2016) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild (1997) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm 'n' Groove Party (2000) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *El Chavo (2006-2014) Gallery: Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Cooler Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Nose Marie Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Howler Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Young Whopper Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Collette Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as Florence Victoria C. Livingstone.png|Victoria C. Livingstone as Bright Eyes Clam camp lazlo.png|Clam as Beamer Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops as Reflex I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Hairball Pipsqueak (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets).png|Pipsqueak as Charlamange Dalmatian Puppies.jpg|The Dalmatian Puppies as the Bulldog Puppies Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel, Mauro.png|Mauro, Charlie (Rio).png|Charlie Hunter-1.png|and Hunter as the Transformed Bulldogs Janja.png|Janja as Marvin McNasty Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Lumpy and Bones Bernard and Bianca.jpg|Bernard and Bianca as Jeff and Tammy Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Sir McNasty Tod.png|Young Tod as Arthur Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as Digalot BagheeraProfile.jpg|Adult Bagheera as Adult Whopper Antonin and Albertina.png|Antonin and Albertina as Whopper's Niece and Nephew Chavo, Quico and Junior.jpg|Chavo, Quico and Junior as Big Paw Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Movie Spoof Category:Universal Pictures Films